<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Besotted; Hannigram Fanfic by AyJay2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842575">Besotted; Hannigram Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020'>AyJay2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Death, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Gay, Gay Sex, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Travel, hannigram fluff, hannigram smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the fall, weak Hannibal and Will make their way as far away from the place they first joined to a place where they can finally call it home...<br/>Little do the lovers know, their story is only beginning.<br/> <br/>I lost my old Wattpad so i had to reuplode all my stories so if you want to read more of my stuff go to @MrsFarnsy on the Wattpad app.<br/>Don't forget to leave a kudos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to kudos ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hair was nearly black in how brown it was. She carried only a purse with her and a baby inside. She was a whore only to take care of the life she had in her belly, doing things for money. You only saw on the late night television. A boy she hoped for knowing that the future for women would be the same as it was now.</p><p>Her back ached. Only five years later and the baby boy she wished for was the only thing she resented in that moment. She loved him but couldn't take care of the both of them. She abandoned him, little Eric Auden, with his grandfather at only a ripe age of four.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though the pain seared through Will's body he swam. He had to get as far away as he could with the little time he had. His eyes flittered around in search of Hannibal, him having gone ahead of Will even with worse injuries.<br/>Hannibal was just out if eyesight, Will panicking that he had either gone under or left him behind. Both were very likely in his chances. Will slowed to a near stop to call out for the psychiatrist hearing nothing in return. He tried again only to be pulled roughly to into the rocks by none other than the one he was yelling for.</p><p>"Quiet." Sirens wailed in the distance, both knowing where they were headed. Hannibal let Will go then swam towards the sharp, rocky shore. Will followed.</p><p>"I thought you left me... Or drowned." He slumped beside his friend trying hard to catch his breath.</p><p>"I would never leave you." He sat up, his hand resting on Will's. "Not after what we've done together. You're far too important to me more now than ever and i think it's about time we leave this place, don't you?"</p><p>Will furrowed his brows as his eyes met Hannibals. "This place..?"</p><p>"We are no longer welcome here or anywhere we are known too well. For now we can't leave the country looking like we do and with such injuries unless we stay on the continent." He took his shirt off tying it where the bullet Francis shot tore through his side. Will stood shakily and helped Hannibal to his feet. Both leaned on one another glad to not only be alive but with each other. "We should go."</p><p>"Wherever you think is best."</p><p>The days led on with the two traveling southwest in a stolen car. Texas was their destination for that time just until Hannibal could get them across the border into Mexico and then on. He wanted to do to Cuba but wanted time on their side and an easy way to a beautiful place he wanted to show his younger behalf.the drive was the most agonizing trip, soreness from slowly healing and the heat growing with every hour. They had made a pit stop at a hotel with stashed cash Hannibal had acquired. About three thousand dollars hidden in a safe that was buried among the garden flowers around his home. He smirked at the remembrance. <br/>Will glanced over in appreciation and contentment as the car parked. "You almost kissed me before we fell..." Hannibal made it aware that he heard him. "Bedelia answered a question of mine in half."</p><p>"And what question would that be?"</p><p>Will shifted his weight. "I asked if you were in love with me. What she said answered half and now im not sure if I'm thinking what she said was entirely true."</p><p>"With what you think do you have to question yourself anymore knowing that we nearly kissed on the bluff or are you just stalling?" He turned slightly, Will sighing. "You don't have to ponder so long if I just told you how i feel, which is that i am in love in a way. Love is chemicals as is all we feel but there is a time when the chemicals stop and the feeling stays. True love when we work for what we want, chose it above most if not all. I am besotted, Will. You have charmed me with your mind and i have yet to untangle myself from the vines that entrap m-" <br/>Will nearly jumped forward to kiss Hannibal, the harsh press against a par of lips he's only ever focused on when they spoke. He softened into the kiss letting his hands place themselves gently on the sides of the others face. Hannibal removed himself slowly, taking one of Will's hands into his own.</p><p>"What..? Did i do something wrong?" Will asked. Hannibal shook his head and pressed another light kiss to his lips.</p><p>"We're vulnerable, darling." A shudder of happiness fell through the youngers body with the words from Hannibals mouth. He placed himself back in his seat before wondering why the hall they stopped driving in the first place.</p><p>"Where are we?" </p><p>"Arkansas. Just need gas." He paused for a moment. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>Will nodded. "Anything's fine. You're the cook." Hannibal grinned and closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can this be..? Hearts beating simultaneously and longing for the same thing yet one was on the other side of the blade. Little cuts etched in porcelain skin like a drawing from the very Gods themselves. She wanted to kill. The feeling of someones life in her hands gave her shivers as did the pain of someone elses tantalizing touch. He called her whore and it was what she was, selling her body to men twice her age with thought of slitting their throats in the backseat of their wife's car.<br/>The knife went only the slightest bit deeper and she moaned. It pleased her and the man didn't understand. He wanted to torture the woman but with her enjoying the pain he caused it confused him.<br/>The police had been looking for him for months, over 5 bodies having been found with the same M.O. This woman was only one of the many he had tried to cut up. "You can't like this forever."<br/>She let a smirk slip from her open mouth.</p>
<p>"I could stay tied up like this for hours. God if you just opened me up and let the blood pour." Her head went back but the man only stepped away. </p>
<p>"You're a strange one..." The woman peaked his interest much more than the others had. With her only being his 6th known victim her death wouldn't be surprising but he liked her like she did the blade. He looked at it, red dripping to the floor, and stuck it in her arm once more. Again, she moaned. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Why what?"</p>
<p>"Why do you like this? A slut like you doesn't ever seem to like pain. They scream. Want to go home even though they have no home." He leaned in, the knife going deeper. "They all sound the same, but you're so much more, exciting. You turn me on." The woman glanced from her awkward position on the chair, brown hair sticking to her sweaty head. Both were intrigued.</p>
<p>"Are you going to fuck me like the others did, pretty boy, or just keep slicing me up with that knife?" His eyes went wide with shock. He was hard but he hadn't thought of that. </p>
<p>"I-uhm." He cleared his throat as he stood strait taking the blade from her arm. "No, I think not. You must have diseases of all sorts." She scoffed.</p>
<p>"I may be a prostitute but I like to stay clean you asshole." No woman had talked to him with such a tone in years. He growled.</p>
<p>"Even if you were clean i still wouldn't put my dick in slippery skank like you." He tossed the knife on the table and turned to leave. She called out but he continued to walk. "Have a good night with the rest of your friends. Try not to get infected." He flicked the light off and a red one took its place.</p>
<p>"Friends..." She moved her head around only then noticing the hanging figures in the corner of the room. Limbs dangling in the angles they were snapped and flesh hung from the bones. She swallowed deeply not knowing if the man would come down and do the same to her or if he would release her because of what she sees beneath his own scarred skin.</p>
<p>The man was like any other normal person. He owned a local pawn shop that sold nearly everything including his murder weapons.<br/>There were few customers that came and went for little thing but so far all of his secrets were now in someone elses house or hunting shack. He thought as he waited by the counter. </p>
<p>His grandfather hunted plenty, introducing him to the many ways of skinning prey and taking meat off the bones. They didn't get along well knowing what he had done to his prostitute mother. The thing was, he never knew his father until poor old grampa showed him some pictures of the boyfriend who left his mother in the streets of Salem. He never knew how much he looked like him and why his mother abandoned him. It wasn't even his fault. The memories faded as his most frequent customer came in. He stood and smiled. "Hey there, Meda." The old lady went strait for the stack of old movies.</p>
<p>"What's got you in such a twist? You look like shit." Andromeda continued to stare down at the DVDs as she peeked through them. The man didn't answer so the glared at him. "Eric..?"</p>
<p>"People suck, you know." He sighed placing his head on his hand. "Some things I'm just not used to. They change or none of them are the same, I can't seem to find out why." He groaned but Meda snickered.</p>
<p>"Is it a girl?"</p>
<p>"What-no. I'm not interested in anything like that. I couldn't possibly love another person, Meda. I mean just look at you you're gorgeous." </p>
<p>She patted the under of her silver curls, the light wrinkles curling up with her smile before switching back to her glare. "You're so sweet..." He understood the look and took in her persistence.</p>
<p>"She's no one. Same as every other girl on the street. Brown hair, colorful eyes. All the same."</p>
<p>"Yet you found something different?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No, i found something I've had before but messed up on. I got rid of her before i could ask any questions and adjust the situation."</p>
<p>"You don't need to adjust situations if you shut the fuck up and let her speak. Maybe then you wouldn't have so many struggles finding a girl." She walked to the counter and set two movies down. "Keep this one and maybe I'll be an aunty." </p>
<p>The dark wasn't bad. The woman sat her due time and waited for her captor. Footsteps came back after several hours of silence. They tuned into a light pace in one area. Possibly the kitchen. And then the footsteps were gone again. <br/>Soon enough there was more than just footsteps. Loud banging as if someone was being tossed around. Then there was screaming. Her heart paced anticipating the entry of the man and his new victim. Maybe she would be freed. Maybe this was her chance. She thought again. Why on earth did she want to go back to being a sex slave to hundreds of men when she can have one? She ignored it all and just waited to get out of the ropes.</p>
<p>The man slammed open the basement door throwing this new girl down the stairs as he had done to her. She sobbed but didn't say a word. Her clothes showed she was as well a prostitute. The man pointed at her.</p>
<p>"You." He grabbed the girl by the hair in front of the woman and began untying her from the chair. "When I get back i expect her flesh to be ripped from her bones." He stood letting the woman free but the girl still crying on the ground. "You wont need help. When you are finished the door will be open." He then left leaving a nearly crippled girl panicking on the floor and the psychotic woman ready to tear the skin off that girls muscles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be flip flopping from Hannigram to this just until i reach a certain plot point. The people in these chapters are my own characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do i dare say ... SMUT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Texarkana, Texas. Finally passing through to the final state before they cross to the other side of of never coming back. Hannibal thought it a good idea to find the highest class hotel in the town, for him and Will to have one last taste of America before running away together completely.<br/>Hanni checked them in while will went to the store across the way for food. He wandered the isles in the bath section after getting all that he needed, hoping to find something to sooth his back ache from the drive. <br/>He spotted tubes of generic icyhot and asper cream but wasn't willing to smell like an old man. He then noticed another tube that wasn't quite what he was there for. He grabbed it anyway and and a few things for a relaxing, hot bath, a couple pairs of casual clothes, and shorts for the pool. Will made his way back to the hotel where Hannibal waited for him on the single bed in the room. It wasn't a suite but it had a kitchenette and a jacuzzi tub with a king size bed to go with the room. </p><p>Hannibal gestured for Will to sit. He put the bags down and did so. It was awkward with nothing to do but watch television and swim. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Will shrugged. "Achey." He gazed into the maroon eyes before him. He had a lingering thought to kiss him all over. Ears to his ankles. Will leaned forward in his daze, Hannibal closing the empty space to seal the kiss. Will faltered a bit before moving closer, the kiss heating up as he place his knee in between Hannibals legs causing him to fall to his back. He inhaled sharply from his wounds soreness but the look he gave Will persuaded him to continue. <br/>Hannibal turned Will onto his back, removing the basic white t-shirt from his skin. Will moved his head back as Hanni kissed his neck, hands firmly pressing his hips down. He moved lower stopping at the hem of Will's pants where his right hand smoothly ran over his bulge. The feverish lust built up so heavy both men could only see in a haze, them grinding against one another for the even the littlest amount of friction. "I want more of you..."</p><p>"We need lubricant if you want me to do what we both want." Will pointed to the bags he left by the door. Hannibal unbuttoned his shirt as he walked to the bags, searching through them until he got what he needed. Will unbuckled his belt watching Hannibal slicking his fingers with the sticky, clear liquid, his hard-on pulsing at the thought of being fucked. He kicked his pants off and let Hanni do the rest. Boxers slipping off with the socks, the pile of clothes gradually growing as the intimacy flowed through the couple. Heavy pants bled from Will's mouth as his lover work him open ever so slowly, scissoring. </p><p>Hannibal placed little kisses on the inside of Will's thighs, him then standing to pull himself from his briefs. Will scoot himself back, Hannibal crawling towards him with every inch of desperation. Hanni slathered himself before fully laying over Will. They kissed again with such want the room began to spin with heat. Hannibal positioned himself at Will's entrance ready to plunge in yet he hesitated.</p><p>"I will stop the second it hurts."</p><p>"It won't..." Will knew it was a lie. The preparation hurt so surely his cock is going to. Even still, Hannibal was gentle, pushing in at a tantalizing pace that Will had no choice but to gasp as he entered fully. He gripped the pillow beneath his head the low burn fading with every thrust. It hurt so good the sounds only made it so much better. Moans pulled from his throat, Hannibal speeding up only the slightest bit. Will fell into full submission with each pound, letting his partner do all the right things to his body. "Aah haaffuck-"</p><p>His hands flew out, gripping Hannibal by the wrists as he hit the right spot over, and over again. Will fought the urges radiating from his very soul, his orgasm sneaking up like a feral animal. With that feeling the loudest moans that ever flew from Will's mouth echoed against the walls. Hannibal lifted his lower half by the knees and tore into him with such force Will had cum splatter the headboard with his climax Hannibal meeting him mere seconds later, spilling to his lover with a harsh groan.</p><p>Hannibal slowly pulled out to lay by his partner, Will rolling on his side resting his head on the others chest.<br/>The thundering of their hearts and the hot breaths were the only thing they could hear. It was too quiet. Will reached for the TV remote but couldn't reach, Hannibal grabbing it instead and pressing the power button. "What do you want to watch?"</p><p>"...I don't know. Let's surf and see what's decent." </p><p>The night drifted and the channels shifted after Hannibal had fallen asleep. Will was near unconscious when the television let out a whiny sound, FOX News near shouting over the speakers. He went to shut it off when he realized what they were talking about. A Piney Woods Shredder they said. Someone in the Texarkana area was kidnapping and tearing girls apart. Will leaned up to sit against the headboard, listening in on the story. It wasn't seemed to be too bad with them all prostitutes, families felt safer believing the killer wouldn't splinter from his M.O. but with what Will had seen just from the News cast is that it was no longer one man. He though if he could see the cite of his most recent dumping he could see more. Will went to leave the bed when Hannibal gripped his side. "Where are you going?"</p><p>Will didn't know what to say so he said the truth. "To see a murder scene." The taller smirked.</p><p>"May I join you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel stood outside in little clothing. It was always cold at night. She strutted best she could trying to catch the attention of any wealthy man in the area. She needed money. All the girls needed money. Hell some guys too. She shivered over an edge, her heels digging into the cracks in the pavement. Only a few girls were around but she was the only one actually presenting herself. A distant car caught her eye as it began to pull up slowly. She had a little hope in her chest but she was also scared. The car drove past to another girl but hidden behind it was an even nicer black one. It did stop for her.</p><p>The window rolled down showing one of the most attractive guys she had seen in a while. "Hey there. Need a ride?" He smiled sweetly and she did so back.</p><p>"50 and hour no less but I do take more if offered." He smirked and handed her a $20 bill. She shrugged as she got in and they drove off. He passed the usual lighted areas she was used too into much darker place. Some guys liked that so she was fine but not when it got silent like bo other cars were around. She was beginning to get confused but not panicky. It wasn't until the door locked that she turned to her buyer as he struck her head on. Knocking her unconscious.</p><p>The time that passed while Eric sat around waiting for the basement door to open or be banged upon never came. He figured it would be mere minutes but there were no screams. He stayed by the door turning everything off including the lights to see if he could hear anything from down there. Nothing. He stood and left to let the woman take her time.</p><p>Hazel stared at the blood flooding out on the floor. Only one little cut into the girls neck and the had already begun to bleed out. She couldn't scream but it wouldn't kill her. She tied a chain under her shoulders and strung her up like a carcass on the wall then moving on to the many knives the man had left her. Hazels hand shook as she grabbed what looked to be the sharpest item on the table. "I know you're scared but you won't feel a thing once im done with you." Gurgles came from the throat of the girl hanging by the chain, her body beginning to shake as Hazel got closer with the knife. She grabbed her by the shirt and held the knife to here chest. "Stop moving..." The girl continued to try and scream, her body jerking as much as she could get it with the pain she was in. "Stop moving!" </p><p>The girl halted. Fear resided in her wide eyes. Hazel slid the knife down her chest opening ever button as the skin sliced in the very same place. The girl whimpered as she creepily tore open like fabric of a cheap dress down the rest of her abdomen. The insides of her taught belly burst out onto the dank floor. Her face went white and she blacked out as soon as her gut leaked the rest of its insides. Hazel sighed.</p><p>She looked at the remains, her eyes drifting from the body to the door where the man lived. Her heart raced from the homicide she just committed but raced even harder as she made her way up the steps. The door was for sure unlocked but there was no noise behind it. Her hand pushed the door, a normal hallway with the front door strait ahead. It was like she had never been down in that hole. The place was beautiful for a single man. <br/>Hazel walked towards the door only to hear the low rustle of papers in the back room. She was tempted to leave but the noises drew her in.</p><p>The floorboards creaked as she tiptoed down the hall where as she turned into the room the man looked up to meet her gaze. "How did you do it..?" He asked. Hazel shifted on her feet. </p><p>"I cut her voice box and then let her intestines drain onto the floor." She watched the mans hand moved for hers and she leaned away, avoiding his touch. "I want to know why you spared me after showing your sociopathy." He nodded and stood, Hazel backing up.</p><p>"I was going to let you sit a few days to starve but I've come to realize I need a companion if im to get away with so much. You just so happen to not be what i was looking for." He got closer looking at her face directly. "Brown hair, colorful eyes. You're ugly to me. Different from my other killings in so many ways." He pushed her hard her back smashing against the wall as he crept over her with his hight. </p><p>"You won't kill me." She laughed.</p><p>"Not unless you fuck up. In the mean time you're going to anything and everything I ask of you."  His eyes glared at her skin. "We have to get rid of the body and you're going to do it. I'm going to sit, watch you place it like it was never bothered."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beautiful criminal insomniac. Cold wind curling around two shadows haunting the night. Warning tape flapped, the men skulking in the dark to avoid being seen if anyone was near the scene. A tattered body of a woman lay perfectly still. She looked unmoved and put perfectly together yet the skin flayed out and muscles torn. It was unlike any of the other murders. Much more precise. The attention to detail showed vividly in the way her scars curved.</p><p>Will slid into the cite, Hannibal not too far behind. Though he was done with FBI he still felt the need to do something. Good or bad he didn't care as long as he had his lover by his side. He looked at his hand. The cold metal of his wedding band felt tight thinking about Hannibal like that. In all the torture he had put them through it was nothing like the hunger in his belly to love the monster. Will tugged at the ring until it slid off, not willing to be caught he tucked it into his pocket. He wondered why he waited so long to remove it. He had time when avoiding the police at Bedelia's home or getting stitched up by Alana while her wife kept their son occupied. They didn't want to go anywhere too suspicious and they had to avoid the country borders for a time before finally leaving.<br/>Cuba wasn't too bad. Gorgeous views along the shorelines. It wouldn't be home until the fuss died down and they were truly thought to be dead. </p><p>No murders. No cannibalism. They had to pretend to be normal middle class fools who spend everyday in the same routine while people like them slither past unbeknownst to most.</p><p>Wills winding mind wandered back to the crime scene where Hannibal leaned over the body tempting to touch it but remaining just a hair away. <br/>"Who do you think could do something like this?" Will questioned. Hannibal straightened his back moving away from the corpse. </p><p>"This could be a very typical psychopath or one much more close to you and I. They're most likely very smart but nit near as intelligent as we are when it comes to this."</p><p>Will stepped forward. "Yes, but you haven't seen the other bodies. The way they were settled together. He made it seem like he had never cut them in the first place. It wasn't until they were moved that they fell apart like a flimsy puzzle. This victim isn't that him. There are visible seams." Will went to peel the skin back when they both heard a light crack but ten yards away. "Hann-"</p><p>"Run." Both took off through the woods, a bright flashlight flickering behind them as they headed towards the car. They weren't sure if it was police, the perpetrator, or an investigative civilian that so happened to be there at the same time they were. Neither were willing to be caught.<br/>Once at the the car Will rushed to unlock it, Hannibal gripping his side where he had been shot only a week before. "Hurry up..." The light was getting closer as the men climbed inside the car hurried to leave the premises. As the vehicle started and Will pulled away a man hurtled from the brush, his dirty blonde hair flying in the wind. His face soften from its anger after seeing their faces. Will watched in the rearview knowing that was the Piney Woods shredder. The man behind bodies. He knew who they were. All three men with their own design.</p><p>Agonizing wonders lingered in Will's mind. He was twitchy with curiosity but refused to focus on that while Hannibal bled from his wound. He had to sneak past the front into the elevator with red staining his clothes and a limp in his step. </p><p>"Where did we put the kit?" Will asked, the two making their way down the hall. </p><p>"By the refrigerator... In between that and the coffee machine." He loosened the buttons of his shirt while Will readied the bandages and the only wound treatment they had. It didn't seem to need to be sewn shut again, the hole barely torn. Will was panicking over it but Hannibal kept perfectly calm. "Will. Will, calm yourself. You needn't be so frantic." The brunette shook his head.</p><p>"You're bleeding again."</p><p>"Hardly. I can do this now stop it, Will. You have no reason to worry." Hannibal. Cleaned himself up, wrapping himself after covering the wound with gauze. Will watch silently. He felt a little foolish but let the irrational feeling fade away. He turn his head m, his eyes looking at himself in the mirror. He only then remembered what he bought from the store across the street. Will glanced back at Hanni before grabbing the bag of bathing salts and bubbles and leaving to the bathroom. <br/>He lifted the faucet handle, hot jets if water shooting from all sides of the jacuzzi. The bath salts went in first, pinks, purples, and blues pouring out. He then took the bottle of soap and dumped a good amount by one of the jets, bubbles spewing up into the air. </p><p>Will's mouth upturned as he thought of a time he had to bathe his dogs one by one so mud wouldn't track everywhere. It was always a fun mess of water and soap and fur. He missed it. He adored how much he could enjoy spending the afternoon with Walter and Winston, Molly sitting on the porch laughing as they tried to keep the dogs clean after spending hours washing them. <br/>The door moved fully open as Hannibal came in. He reached over turning the faucet off as the bubbles had nearly reached the top, the jets now pushing air through instead of water. </p><p>"...Will?"</p><p>He removed his shirt and grinned. "Im fine, Hannibal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A violent orchestra played in the back of Eric's head, his messy blonde hair ruffled in the wind. Trekking through the dry grass towards his car he huffed in anger and confusion. Hazel left evidence on the body of herself but not of him. He couldn't be caught unless they found her and she gave him up.<br/>He slammed the car door and drove away from the scene.<br/>The news didn't day what they found, only that they had a lead on the killer. It made him beyond furious. </p><p>Eric parked outside his house, his anger flaring hot beneath his skin. He punched the steering wheel screaming loudly. "Fauuck!" He pushed his hair from his eyes. His mind went back to the two men standing over the dead girl. They weren't cops or FBI but they had a different feeling. A dangerous yet welcoming aura. Eric left the car venturing inside. Hazel sat curled up in one of his sweaters drinking coffee and watching TV. She wiped her mouth of the liquid.</p><p>"Did they take the body yet?" She asked. </p><p>He shook his head. "No, but i assume they will in the morning before decomposition really starts to take her." He pondered for a moment. "Do you know any men..? Personally?"</p><p>"No. Why?"</p><p>He let out a frustrated sigh. "There were these guys at the drop cite, a tall silvery man and his black haired friend were prodding at the body and talking about me like they knew me. I have no idea who they are but they look familiar."</p><p>He moved forward, hazel setting her cup down to stand and feel more comfortable in his presence. Eric pushed past her to sit at the computer, the clacking of keys filling the silence. He continued for some time going from his hometown to places he's been to for long periods of time. He paused when he reached Maryland and Virgina, a face popping up that instantly connected him to the equation. He knew the tall man. He had been his psychiatrist years ago when he was admitted to the hospital for blacking out and killing a local prostitute. He had only seen Dr. Lector a few times before that. Eric had been admitted a short time before being released, him then moving to Texas where he began killing again after the headaches began again.</p><p>Hazel paced behind him, her arms crossed. "Can I go to bed?"</p><p>"No. Not yet. I want to find this Hannibal guy and his companion." He looked back. "And then you can sleep."</p><p>Eric took her with him, cuffed to the door so she couldn't run away. His fascination with her had halted but nit stopped, the problem with Hannibal lector and his buddy got him much too worked up to focus on how beautiful she was to him. Inside and out.<br/>Hazel whined as he drove around town. He knew with such a high class man he had to be in the absolute best of hotels if her were away from home. He muttered under his breath about how he was going to question the life out of him and the curly headed brunette.</p><p>It didn't take him long to find the car outside the hotel, the number of the room painted on the concrete. He uncuffed Hazel from the car and pulled her by her hand. "Stay by my side and don't say a word until we get to the room." Eric entered the facility walking silently by the front desk into the elevator. They stopped on the 10th floor walking past most of the doors until they came to the right number. The mumbled words that bled from under the door halted as he knocked loudly, the sound of water sloshing and quick footsteps not too far behind. They stopped and in the quiet Eric kicked the handle, the door flying open. Hannibal was tossed back, his hand instinctively grabbing the closest thing to beat Eric over the head with. Will fell back into the tub, water splashing onto the floor. Hazel stepped to the side of the room as Eric was tossed into the drywall, Hannibal going after him with a head lamp. The other man flung from the jacuzzi covering himself with a towel.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?!" He looked to Hazel who was not willing to get involved in something only a man would do. She shrugged as Will took off to rip Hannibal from Eric's bruising body that he had tossed into the hall of the building. He held Eric by the throat with the other hand on Hannibals chest. </p><p>"Do you realize what you have done? You've not only compromised  but you've compromised our whole escape!" Hannibal blurted. Eric had a look of confusion. "You are by far the most idiotic killer i have met so far." </p><p>"We need to leave. Now." Will said. He dropped Eric and rushed into the room.</p><p>Hazel watched Hannibal follow his friend into the room quickly getting dressed and grabbing their very little belongings. Will came from the room glaring at all the people around him. He headed for the escape staircase with Hannibal in tow and the other two pushing to keep up. They sped down the stairs, the sound of sirens blazing into the area. They all pushed into Eric's car, the four of them fleeing the scene before the badges could spot them. </p><p>"I want answers now!" Will stated. Eric shook against the seat with Hannibals eyes bearing into his soul. The maroon was gone, deep pools of black taking the space.</p><p>"After seeing you I thought you were FBI consultants but the feeling was off. Obviously I was right." He looked to Hannibal then to Will back to the road. "I like to mangle bodies of whores and put them back together... I wanted to k ow why the hell you were at my crime scene."</p><p>Will glanced at Hannibal. "What about her?" Hazel brought her chin up.</p><p>"What about her?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally mixed the plots but not quite at the end of Eric Auden's destiny.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric halted the vehicle in front of his home, the other three following him inside the death ridden house. He quickly grabbed a duffel bag stuffed with money and clothes. Hannibal and Will only watched as he rushed around the house grabbing what seemed unnecessary for running from the cops. Hazel sauntered by the frantic man reaching behind the stacks of plates and bowls.<br/>
Eric had not even a thought as to what she was doing behind him when Hazel took a knife and lodged it between his shoulder blades. Eric dropped all the objects in his hands, her removing the knife and jamming it even deeper into his throat. Hannibal made a face and looked to his lover. "Do you have all that you need?" She asked. Both men nodded. "Good." Hazel picked up the bag and the trio left to the car a second time.</p><p>Hannibal too the front seat with Will, taking more control over the shitty situation. "Where to miss..?"</p><p>"Just get us out if this god forsaken town." He smirked, turning out onto the road. </p><p>It had been days, maybe even weeks, since Will had seen the stag but now as the car sped into the grey sunrise it ran alongside the car. It taunted him much like Hannibal. Near exact. His head began to throb, him moving positions to give attempt at a decent sleep.<br/>
Hannibal rested his hand against Will's thigh as he shut the car off. They had stopped just outside Houston. Will shrugged as he slid up the sit, his back aching from how crooked he ended up. Hazel had run inside to pee and grab some snacks for more time on the road. </p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"A rest stop. We must aquire a new vehicle, quickly." Hannibal took all the belongings from the car, Will following suit. Wills eyes stayed low as he passed a family of six hurry into the gas station, Hazel bumping into them as she came through. Will kept her in his sights at all times knowing what she had done to Eric. Sure, he was terrible at covering his tracks when it came to anything other than homicide but it was a little too much to butcher him in his own den.<br/>
He let her putter behind him like a puppy. It was somewhat like having Walter or Abigail around with less talking and more observation. Plenty between both.</p><p>Hannibal swerved up to them in an SUV. "Hop in." Then they were on the road again. It was only a little time before they made it to Galveston, Hannibal winding through the traffic to a shipyard of cruisers and sail boats. There was a small motel near it where they could stay while the man did all he thought was needed. Will relaxed on one of the creaky beds, him wondering what the absolute hell Hannibal was doing wandering the city. He then remembered the dark haired girl.</p><p>She came from the bathroom in fresh clothes, ones not so revealing and bloody. "What are you staring at?"</p><p>"I'm wondering things... You remind me of someone i knew a few years ago." He paused. "How old are you?"</p><p>Hazels colorful eyes looked up. "I just turned nineteen." She said. Will went to open his mouth but she stopped him. "I've been hooking for three years. No need to ask. It obvious." They were both old enough to be her father and it brought all the great and awful memories he had with Abigail and how Hanni took her away. But he had forgivin him, even run away with him, fucked him. Will and Hannibal had made choices they could not fix no matter how hard they tried to turn back time.</p><p>He stuck his hand out trying to be as normal as he could given the situation. "My name's Will Graham."</p><p>Hazels eyes widened. She knew the name and the story but not the face until now. "...Hazel." She took his hand. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Hazel."</p><p>Hannibal bought a burner phone to call his contacts. He was gone for hours collecting papers, passports and fake ID's. In all that time of waiting for his persons to call him back he went out getting clothes that looked much more classy than the tshirts and jeans they were wearing, basic three piece suits and a beautiful deep emerald green two piece skirt and blouse for Hazel with other necessary undergarments and accessories for all three.<br/>
He smiled and thanked everyone from multiple stores, his shoes shined to perfection, not a skuff to be seen. His phone rang as he left the store dressed in his lavish deep cerulian blue suit.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Bookstore three blocks east. In between the pages of Shakespearean studies." The call ended and Hannibal walked the few blocks and into the bookstore. It was musky in the smell of old pages and ink. He loved it.</p><p>"Where would i find Shakespearean studies?" He asked the bookeeper.</p><p>Back at the motel Will and Hazel spent their time watching television to pass the time, the younger of the two having changed the channels until she fell asleep. Will jumped as the door unlocked and opened, Hannibal scaring the girl awake.</p><p>"Oh-" he closed the door gently before setting the many boxes on the table, plastic bags holding the suits laying over them. "I'm very sorry about how long it took me and for waking you so abruptly." Will looked around him to the stuff he brought in. Hazel sat up wondering as well. "Here..." He set a folder containing the false identification on the bed before Will, him opening it to see the contents. He picked up the cards seeing their faces but not their names. </p><p>"Benjamin William Abraham?" His eyes widened. "Henric James Abraham! What are we brothers? We look nothing alike." </p><p>Hannibal smirked. "Husbands." </p><p>"I, what?" </p><p>"And Hazel our daughter, since when i had her name searched she doesn't have any living relatives nor any degrees i figured we make her an identity she can grow on." He looked to her. "If she wishes..."</p><p>Will glanced to Hazels passport. She was much younger in the photo, her name was the same other than the last and middle name. Hazel Mischa Abraham. Hannibal had changed it for his sister. He finally had his perfect family after trying and failing so many times. Will grinned.</p><p>"We can be free."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took me forever to think of how the next part of the plot would come out but it's coming and its going to be fantastic.</p><p>Thank you for reading. Don't forget to kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a bit of writers block rn, but I'll be writing continuously through with tons of editing.</p><p>Kudos please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel wandered the ship with Hannibal and Will. She had never seen such things other than on television and they way she felt in the crowds wasn't right. She was an outcast but they saw her as one of them. Will noticed her discomfort around them shying the two away from the wealthy leaving Hannibal to the wolves. He brought her to the side of the ship where couples and children mingled. "You're not used to this type of life?" His eyes stared into the sea. </p><p>"I've never been in anything bigger than and apartment. This is terrifying considering the things I've done." She paused. "I killed a man and I felt nothing... I killed a woman." She shook her head. </p><p>"I've killed people too. I tried to kill Hannibal and he's tried to kill me." He wrote it off like homicide was normal to do. He looked down at his expensive shoes. "I didn't really expect for any of this to happen. I started off as a teacher working with the FBI and going to regular off the books therapy with him and soon I was overly unstable. I would black out for hours and he was the only thing that could bring me back to a normal, steady life."</p><p>Hazel sighed. "So he's your savior?"</p><p>Will shook his head. "He is my... My doom. We're fated to be together even in death and he's brought far too much trouble to be my savior." The younger frowned. She saw how they looked at one another and assumed the best in their relationship. They seemed so in love. </p><p>"Then why run away with him?"</p><p>Will inhaled sharply and turned his to explain what's between us." He pushed away from the rails, his curly hair pushed back by the wind. "Let's get back." </p><p>The night shifted slowly into the day, Hannibal and Will leaning on one another in the lounge. Hanni brushed his fingers over Will's thigh, his face upturned to the pale interior of the ship. It was going on eleven o'clock when the ship shook awakening Will with the movement. He flicked his eyes to his lover. Hannibal only took him by the hand and helped him to his feet.<br/>The three waited for their luggage on the island shore, carting it into a car that awaited them. They made their way down the coastline just outside of Havana to a beautiful, sandy white manor. Deep red double doors opened wide as the help pushed them open for the new owners to see their home. Hazel gasped at the sight.</p><p>"You like?" Hannibal questioned. Hazel nodded reaching for the smooth walls. </p><p>"I've never seen anything so beautiful." </p><p>Hannibal turned his eyes to Will who was also taking in the view, his curls flopping to one side as he leaned into the office. The eldest went on through the building, Will tittering behind him in curiosity. They turned into the kitchen, black and white marble countertops and a large silvery refrigerator filling the space. The sink and dishwasher were in the island, bar stools on the other side. Hannibal immediately placed both hands on the marble. "This is gorgeous." He uttered under his breath. </p><p>Will let out a small chuckle. "I wonder what the bedrooms look like..?" Hannibal's eyes shot up, Will's focusing on the ceiling patterns. Hazel scoffed behind them.</p><p>"As long as my room's not too girly." She cringed at the thought of frilly bedcovers and pink walls. Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will pulling him in.</p><p>"You can change it however you like." He inhaled. "In the meantime, why don't we settle in. Hazel I do believe your room is up the stairs, to the left left, just past the bathroom." Hannibal faced Will as Hazel left the room, the shorter glancing up at him with a smirk before looking away.</p><p>"What?" His face flushed.</p><p>"Would you like to go to our room... Husband?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't forget to kudos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel stood at the edge of her window looking out into the ocean. Her mind was racing, searching for the reason why she felt so bad after cutting a woman into pieces, cleaning the body, then laying her out to look untouched.<br/>
Her heart pounded in her chest as to how she felt. The thought of the craving to kill and the chance Erik gave her to do it would satisfy the urge. It felt great to do it but it hurt her inside afterwards. Even the murder of Erik harmed her heart.</p><p>"Hazel?" Hannibal called from the doorway. She turned. Her six months of long hair growth thrown against her back. "Are you ready to leave?" She nodded, walking towards her adoptive father. They met Will at the bottom of the stairs. All dressed not as eloquently as usual, ready for a night on the town. Will had gained a passion for the cultures in Havana, spending half of his time in the books or watching parties in the night as Hannibal finds them the next weeks worth of dinner. This night he decided to take them to the festival.</p><p>While Will took Hazel to the festival, Hannibal would be in a kitchen among many other chefs, all cooking for the feast they were to attend the next night. As the festival moved on, certain people from other countries were invited. He knew only the menu and the recipes but heard rumors of the who was on the guest list. He only needed to confirm it.<br/>
Having made friends in high places he gained a slight access to the dinner other than being a chef, him an Will allowed to attend a small section where they could eat and converse with a few of the American invites. Content with the dinner plans, the hors d'oeuvres, and the wine and alcohol selection, he left for home. </p><p>In all the lights and loud music, Will enjoyed the festivities with his daughter, the end of their second hour in the night arriving shortly. They had drinks only enough to be tipsy, Hazel stumbling behind Will in a giggle frenzy as they wandered the crowds of dancing people and others alike. Will took Hazel by the wrist, his eyes moving through the people to find a place where they can sit. They flitted about, blue meeting another familiar blue. His lungs seized for only a moment before he caught his breath. His hand let go of Hazel, his heart speeding up as the eyes widened in similar reaction. "Alana..?" He began to move back slowly, her taking steps toward him. Alana pushed through everyone at a faster pace, Will quickly moving the other direction knowing she couldn't move as fast.</p><p>"Will!" Her voice pulled him back, his head turning as he ran. "Will, please!" She echoed in his induced mind, not knowing where to go in the maze of people. He was tripped, a child pulling him to the ground by his ankles. The boy sat on him to keep him to the ground long enough for Alana to catch up.</p><p>"Get of-"</p><p>"Will, wait!" She dropped, placing her weight over him, the boy, Alana's son, removing himself. </p><p>"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." Will struggled to get up, Alana only shoving him back down.</p><p>"Stop moving." She rolled to her side, the boy helping her to her feet as Will did it himself. Hazel in her drunken daze made her way to the trio. She leaned against the colorful wall holding her head in her hands. "Who is this?"</p><p>"Nobody of your concern?" He placed his hand to Hazels back when she began to vomit. </p><p>"Surely she is involved if you're treating her so." Her head turned. "Where is Hannibal? Considering you both disappeared. I doubt you would separate after what you two did to Francis Dolarhyde." Alana looked down to her son with a hand on his head. "Somehow, you're going to be found."</p><p>"We won't"</p><p>"How are you so sure? There are only so many countries Hannibal finds tasteful."</p><p>Will shook his head. "Please don't go to Crawford about us. I don't want to have to start over again so soon. You have no idea what this is like."</p><p>"You shouldn't have dirtied your hands in the first place." Both kept their eyes fixed on the ground, neither brave enough to look an old friend in the eye. Alana held Morgan's hand and turned to leave into the crowd. "After tomorrow night I'm going to talk with Jack. He's been brought back to the bureau to find your corpses... Or you."</p><p>"It's been six months."</p><p>"That's why they're no longer just looking for corpses." </p><p>Will follows Alana to her hotel, one of the best in Havana where they meet Margot Verger, the rich lady dropping her phone at the sight of Will. Alana quickly grabs the phone and continues the call herself. Margot pulls their son to her side to keep her away from Hazel and Will.</p><p>"You have room service?" He nods to Hazel who was now covered in her own vomit. "We're in need of some towels."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The upcoming chapters are going to be very shocking for you...</p><p>Also if you want to read Superbat i have an entire series on my wattpad @Hollow_Willow<br/>Books 1,2,3 in order.<br/>The BOWL<br/>Silver Platter<br/>Absinthe<br/>And a prequel branch Hymenocallis</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wish to read ahead or any other fanfics my wattpad is @Hollow_Willow. </p><p>Thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>